


[Vid] Mr. Holmes: Beekeeper

by rachelindeed



Category: Mr. Holmes (2015), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aging, Classism, Fanvids, Gen, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Mentorship, Reconciliation, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Mr. Sherlock Holmes struggles to remember and understand the griefs of his past. What he finds, to his surprise, is hope for the future.





	[Vid] Mr. Holmes: Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).



> Many thanks to Sanguinity for her marvelous beta work, which greatly improved this vid.

 

Music: "The Beekeeper," by Dessa (from her 'Castor, The Twin' album)  
Lyrics:

Here comes the beekeeper  
With her pitcher full of smoke  
She'll put us all to sleep  
I hope it's dreamless and it's deep  
Sweet Prometheus, come home  
They took away our fire  
And all that scarcity promotes  
Is desperate men and tyrants

What fine design  
What hands  
What minds  
The envy of Eden  
Our tools and our reason  
It's clear in the animals' eyes  
We stand upright  
Build fires at night  
Made on the sixth day to rest on the seventh  
And now we just try to survive

The surgeon and farmer meet  
And each greets the other with a bow  
They're kindred instruments, you know  
The scalpel and the plow  
And in the shadow of the mountain  
We work when work abounds  
And we wear out all our prayers when the work runs out

What fine design  
What hands  
What minds  
The envy of Eden  
Our tools and our reason  
It's clear in the animals' eyes  
We stand upright  
Build fires at night  
Made on the sixth day to rest on the seventh  
And now we just try to survive


End file.
